A Whole New Him
by Lorneglomper
Summary: They finally moved out of the Barclay House. Tommy got the new 'upgrade' to be more human. To better protect Kyle and Glenda. Only if necessary. And it just might be.
1. Chapter 1

Six months later, both siblings schools finally had let out for the Summer. He'd graduated top of his class, got his cast off, and could pick up more hours at work. They'd also found a new apartment to live in that was blissfully within driving distance of his workplace. Thanks to Kaslan running a new program for people trial running their new _'upgrade'_ bodies. Something that Kyle had been skeptical of being useful for a while. But Tommy insisted that he they at least try it for a couple of months. As it wouldn't hurt either of them to do so.

The body was similar to his original one but not too much so. Tommy's new body was lean, almost as tall as Kyle, and strong. Far stronger than his old body was. Even had similar clothing to the original body. Which they were allowed to keep just in case they wanted to end the trial run sooner. Not, that Tommy had wanted to. As the moment he opened his new body's eyes, he was grinning from ear to ear. Picked Kyle up in a bear hug and swung him around. Almost as if the teen had weighed nothing at all. Kyle couldn't help but laugh along with him. It was kind of sweet.

In an eerie way.

For a bit, it was awkward for him to have this body. He was a bit clumsier and fell a few times. Broke a few things without meaning to as well. But after a couple of weeks, he got used to it. Liking it more than he anticipated that he would. As the pros outweighed the cons. Which was the fact that he could easily see Kyle eye to eye now. Hug him without needing to climb all over him. Kissing wasn't a struggle now. Snuggles were a bit easier too. And he could play with Glenda better now too. Giving her bigger hugs than he used to. Doing that thing that he'd seen parents do when picking up their kids. Actually getting to pick up his kid. It felt, great. And what was better about this was they'd be getting this body for free if they liked it. And boy, did he love his new form. Especially, the height advantage it gave him on Chucky. Who was finally better after his_**...accident.**_ Part of him felt lucky that Chucky couldn't remember everything up to the accident. Or that Tommy had been the one to cause it in the first place. And he felt luckier than he did when he first got his new form.

Putting those thoughts aside, he continued to make Kyle and Glenda's breakfast. Glenda was patiently seated at the kitchen table. Toying with her plate as she watched him make their pancakes. As he worked, she asked,"What're we going to do today, Tommy?"

"I was thinking we can take Eddie and Tyler to the museum for that new exhibit.",he answered. It was something that Glenda had been looking forward to for weeks. And he somewhat guessed that Tyler probably wanted to see it too. He grinned as she enthusiastically bounced in her seat at this. She and Tyler have grown close over the past few months. They seemed to be just as close as her and Tommy. A sense of pride washed over him at this fact as he finished her pancakes. Taking them over to her, he said,"We'll call them after we take Kyle to work."

Glenda nodded her head at this, as she started eating. A few seconds later, Kyle came into the room. Fully dressed in his work uniform. Kissing Tommy's cheek before sitting down next to his little sister. Waiting patiently for Tommy to make his pancakes. Which the Buddi did as quickly as possible before turning off the stove. Setting the pancakes in front of him as Kyle thanked him. Eating his food at a reasonable pace while he checked his phone. As he did, he asked,"I'm going to do a bit of shopping after work. Is there anything we're running low on or need?"

"I do believe we're low on laundry detergent and milk.",Tommy answered. Thinking briefly before adding eggs and sugar on the list. Which Kyle quickly took down on his phone as he nodded his head. Grateful that his workplace was right next to a grocery store. Otherwise the milk and eggs would have to wait another day. Putting them in, Kyle said,"Alrighty. I should be done at five. If we need anything else don't hesitate to text me."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement as he watched them eat. Soon as both siblings were done, he took the plates and immediately put them in the sink. Kyle coming up behind him to help dry them and put them away. Soon as they were done, he linked himself to Eddie. Asking if Tyler wanted to go to the museum with himself and Glenda. Smiling when the other Buddi said that he did. And they'd be over in about thirty minutes to pick them up. Nodding his head, he stated,"_Great. We'll see you then._"

Soon as that link was disconnected, he ordered Kyle a Kaslan car. Noticing that would take around five minutes. He told Kyle this information as he hurried Glenda to her room. Making sure she got dressed as quickly as possible. Putting her hair into space buns before they got her shoes on. While they waited, Kyle slipped on his vest and shoes. Kissing both of them goodbye as he headed out the door. Smiling as he said,"I love you. Have a good time with Eds and Tyler."

"Love you too, have a good day at work.",Glenda said. Tommy says that as well as he turned on the T.V for Glenda to watch. Making sure that it was her favorite cartoon as well. Sitting on the couch, he smiled as she snuggled up to him. Pressing her cheek against his stomach and letting him pet her hair. Liking how he could finally do that without her needing to lean over awkwardly. Or have to sit on the floor as he did it.

Halfway through the episode, there was a knock at the door. Turning off the T.V, he called,"**_It's open!_**"

When the door to the apartment opened, he was surprised to see someone else. Not Eddie, or Tyler, but a tall man with short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a lightweight jacket with jeans and black boots. Before he could question who he was, Tyler rushed into the room. Glenda quickly got of the couch to hug him as they said their hellos to each other. While they hugged, the tall man said,"It's me, Tom. I got the upgrade cuz Kaslan's making some of their employees try it out."

Eddie walked up to him as he continued,"It feels kind of weird being able to see over my kid's head. But it's kind of nice."

"George doesn't have to carry me around anymore.",he added. Carefully, Tommy got up off the couch as he glanced Eddie's new body over. It looked just as cute as his old one. And even had dimples. Something that Tommy didn't even have in his new body. And it definitely suited him in Tommy's opinion. Tommy stated,"You look amazing, Eds. The _'upgrade'_ really suits you."

Thanking the other Buddi, Eddie smiled as they all headed out the door. Right to the elevator and down to the lobby. Heading straight for the car that had brought the Caputos to their apartment building. When everyone was buckled in, their ride headed to the museum. All of them playing road games as they went along.

At work, Kyle was stocking every shelf that he could with new Buddi items. Mostly clothing stuff that he was tempted to buy for Tommy. Though, he wasn't entirely sure what would fit him. Or what would make him the happiest. So he just mentally made a note as he finished stocking a display. Soon as he was finished, his supervisor came over with a new employee. A young man that looked to be around Kyle's age and almost his height as well. He was wearing similar clothing to him and had shoulder length red hair. Pale skin with tons of freckles. And the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen next to Tommy's. The new person grinned at him as Nora introduced him as Charles. There was something slightly off-putting about that grin but Kyle ignored that.

Taking Charles hand as he said,"I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you, dude."

"It's lovely to meet you as well.",Charles stated. Holding Kyle's hand a little longer than necessary. Nora asked him if he wouldn't mind showing Charles around. She said,"I'd do it myself but I got to keep an eye on _you-know-who._"

"It's cool, I'm happy to give Charles the full tour of the place.",Kyle told her. Which was true. He liked helping new employees with everything. And he didn't want Nora to leave Trevor by himself. As Trevor tended to be an ass without her around. That made Nora feel a lot better as she thanked him. Then hurried to make sure that their co-worker was on his best behavior. Once she was gone, he started the tour of their department store. Telling Charles about where things were. How often stock got moved around and the best deals in the place. When he got to the break room, he asked,"Any questions so far, dude? Like, I can answer anything you want to know about this place."

"I don't have any so far.",Charles answered. His tone was strangely formal for a new person. But Kyle ignored this. Figuring that Charles was probably just nervous. It could be his first new job or just how he was on the first day of any new job. Kyle grinned at him as they walked into the break room. The break room had three tables for employees. A vending machine for both drinks and food. He told him that he had to be careful with the food one. As it only worked when it felt like it. Most of the time it liked to give everyone attitude. To demonstrate this, he put a dollar into it. Then pressed the buttons for his favorite cookies. And the machine refused to give it to him. With a sigh, Kyle said,"I swear it hates me or something."

"I can get you those cookies, Kyle.",Charles said. Giving him a polite smile as he put the palms of his hands on the vending machine. Before Kyle could protest, Charles gave the machine a hard shove against the wall. A second later, the cookies fell into the bin. Retrieving them, he handed them to Kyle with a big grin on his face. Though, Kyle didn't want them anymore. As his new co-worker's eyes had gone from that innocent bright blue to a disturbing shade of red.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a step back, Kyle stared at Chucky nervously. Chewing his bottom lip as he took another step away from him. Feeling highly uncomfortable as the newly upgraded Buddi gave him a confused look. Then seemed to realize that his eyes were red. Turning them back to blue, he stated,"Sorry, Kyle. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Andy won me a whole new body at school and...and we wanted to surprise you.",he continued. Looking highly embarrassed that he had just spoiled the surprise. Toying with his hair briefly as he gave a sheepish grin. Quietly, he asked,"Don't suppose you could just pretend that you didn't realize it was me when Andy comes?"

"I don't want him to know that I ruined his surprise for you.",he added. Causing Kyle to shut his mouth as he nodded his head. Wondering how and why Andy had won the upgrade body for Chucky. Or why he was getting a job at this store of all places. Kyle toyed with the package of cookies in his hand. Then he asked,"So why are you getting a job here for?"

"I mean, it just seems weird.",Kyle added. Not sure if it was a bad surprise or a good one. He put the package of cookies into his vest pocket. Deciding to have them later for a break if he felt like it. Chucky smiled slightly at this question. He answered,"I got it to help Karen out with the bills. I just felt like that since I got a new body, I can contribute more."

"I just want to make sure that they live comfortably.",he added. Which sounded remarkably sweet considering. But part of him doubted the validity in the Buddi's words. Some nagging thought in the back of his head said it was to be around him. To keep a creepy eye on him and possibly hurt him if he angered the Buddi. Shoving those thoughts aside, Kyle said,"That's really sweet of you, Chuck. You're a really thoughtful dude."

"Thank you, Kyle. I'm glad you approve.",Chucky stated. Kyle just nodded his head as he led the large doll around the store. Showing him where the coupon wall was and what kind of things were usually on it. Which was usually just towels or cheap stuff like that. Things that people generally bought on a whim when they needed them. And some As Seen on TV type junk too. He straightened the towels with an annoyed sigh. He hated when customers did this type of shit to him. It wasn't like he had all the time in the world to fold towels and junk. Looking at Chucky, he said,"We don't really have to do this. But I do because it looks a whole lot more presentable."

"Even if it does feel like a giant waste of time.",he added. Chucky nodded his head at this information as he grabbed a towel. Folding it as well to help the older teen out. He didn't understand why this upset Kyle, he just knew it did. And he didn't like seeing Kyle annoyed or sad. Soon as they were done, he took him over to the pet aisle. Showing him all the types of food and accessories that they sold. Most of it being for dogs of large sizes. Few things were for cats, birds, and some lizard stuff. They didn't sell fish items since the pet store wasn't too far from them. Putting one of the bird seeds back, Kyle stated,"It's not a lot of stuff. But it's better than nothing."

While they headed up to the front of the store, he asked,"Still no questions, Chuck? Like not even one?"

"How long are breaks usually?",Chucky questioned. Kyle told him that they were only given ten-minute breaks if they worked four to six hours. If they worked longer than that, they usually got a ten-minute and half an hour. Or if they worked eight or so hours, they would get two ten-minute breaks along with the half hour. Which was pretty rare. Management didn't like it when people who worked part time got those types of breaks. At least he thought they did. Putting that aside, Kyle said,"It's rare that we get those unless it's the holidays. Like Christmas or something."

"So I shouldn't expect those anytime soon?",Chucky asked. Watching the older teen nod his head and smile slightly. When they got to the front of the store, Kyle noticed that Nora was looking tense. Her mouth set in a grim line as she glared daggers at someone. Following her gaze, he realized that she was glaring at Trevor. Who looked like he was up to his old tricks as he gave her a shit eating grin. Walking up to the front desk, Kyle questioned,"Everything okay up here?"

"Yes, Kyle. Everything is fine.",Nora answered. Though, he could tell that was a total lie. Her hands were gripping the counter top so tightly that her knuckles turned white. He knew that Trevor had done something dickish to her. But he didn't want to cause her more stress than she was already going with. So he went along with it as he nodded his head. Pointing his thumb in Chucky's direction, he said,"Charles and I through with the tour."

"Oh, good. Now you can take your break while I train him on the register.",Nora informed him. That was something he wasn't alright with. As he knew full well that Chucky wasn't good with people who weren't Andy or himself. But instead of arguing, he just did as he was told. Leaving Chucky in the care of Nora as he headed back to the break room. Sitting down in his usual spot as he got the cookies out of his vest pocket. Then getting his phone out of his pants pocket. Noticing there were a few messages on the Buddi App. One was just a picture of some cute birds that Tommy had seen. Another was telling him how cute he thought they were. And how he wished he'd seen them sooner than that. Then another message was about them getting the house to themselves. As George and Eddie agreed to let Glenda have a sleep over at their place. Something she'd been wanting to do for the past few weeks. A small smile came to his face at this information.

It was also good knowing that Tommy was comfortable with this. Since he'd been against her going to other people's homes for a while. Kyle guessed he was just nervous about letting her out of his sight. Since he hadn't done that in months. And the only other person who'd taken care of her was the Barclay family. Which they only got to see every few weeks or so. Mostly whenever Kyle and Karen's work schedule allowed for. He smiled as he quickly ate his cookies then locked up his phone screen. Shoving it back into his pocket before throwing away the wrapper. His break wasn't technically over but he didn't want to leave Nora alone with Chucky for too long. As he was afraid that he was doing something that they'd both regret.

This was a test. All of this had to be a fucking test of his patience. That's why he was being forced to listen to this terrible human speak. Chucky gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore Kyle's co-worker, Trevor, as he talked to him. Telling him things that were just plain horrible. Mostly stuff that was ignorant or gross. Despite the various times that Chucky had asked him to stop, he wouldn't. Even when Nora asked him to stop, he didn't. This made him wonder how in the Hell he still had a job if this is how he treated his supervisor. Why wasn't he out of a job yet?

Doing his best to just bare it, he smiled as Kyle came up. There was the one perk of this job. Being around someone who was familiar. And it would be a good opportunity to get to know Kyle a lot better as well. Maybe hang out with him after both of their shifts. Or before their shifts. Whatever was most convenient. Smiling a little more as he watched the older teen get his next assignment from Nora. Hurriedly taking the pricing gun as he flashed Chucky a polite smile. Then heading towards where he needed to price. Part of him had hoped that Kyle would stay around a little longer. That way they could discuss what to say when Andy arrived. But he didn't want to interrupt his work. Nor did he want him to stay around listening to Trevor speak. As the stupid jerk was giving him a headache.

"God, that little _asshole_ is so annoying.",Trevor groaned. Causing Chucky's expression to freeze as he stared at the older man. Tilting his head to the side, Chucky asked,"**_What?_**"

"Kyle. He's such an asshole. I swear that kid is so lazy.",he muttered. That wasn't true in the slightest bit. Kyle was one of the most hard working teens that Chucky knew. He did more than most people his age usually did. Was having to be a parent for his younger sister. And probably was saving to go to college. How in the Hell did this asshole have any right to call him lazy? Chucky's face must have conveyed his confusion as Trevor continued,"Last time I asked him to pick up a shift for me, he didn't do it. He never helps with checking people out."

"And he's such a little _**bitch**_ too.",Trevor added. Rolling his eyes in disgust for added effect. It took everything in Chucky to not punch him. Or throw anything at him. He did smile when Nora said,"That's way more than enough, Trevor. He's already doing double his usual shifts so you know he can't take yours on top of that."

"Kyle takes on _**WAY**_ more customers than you do when he's up here. And you got no right calling him a bitch when you're the only whining about everything and anything.",she added. Glaring at the annoying man as she continued,"If you keep talking about him that way, I'll report you to HR. Understood?"

When Trevor said nothing, Nora repeated,"Do you get me, Trevor?"

"Yes, I get you.",he muttered. Rolling his eyes so hard that Chucky was amazed they didn't fall right out of his sockets. He would've loved to see that. A few minutes later, Kyle came up with the pricing gun. Noticing the annoyed look on Chucky and Nora's faces as he glanced between them. Smoothing his face, Chucky stated,"That was fast."

"Yeah, there wasn't much back there.",Kyle said. Shrugging his shoulders a little before heading to his register. Turning on the light as he smiled at Chucky. That puzzled him at first, then he realized that Trevor was going home. And he inwardly thanked God that he was going. Keeping his smile light as he watched the manager 'float' him out of his register. Taking the asshole upstairs to the manager's room as quick as possible. While he was gone, Chucky asked,"You doing anything tonight, Kyle?"

"Just having a date with Tom.",Kyle answered. That sucked. He had wanted to hang out with the older teen and Andy. Just for a little while at the very least. Putting those thoughts aside, he smiled as he straightened out papers. Pretending to be glad for Kyle. Nora smiled as she said,"That's awesome. I'm glad you guys're getting a night alone."

"Me too. It's been too long since our last one.",Kyle stated. Setting up his paper bags as he smiled at Nora. Not noticing the way Chucky's grin was forced. Or how his body was tense as he tried to keep focused on his task at hand. Just talking about how much he adored his boyfriend. And how sweet his boyfriend was with his little sister. Part of him wondered if Tommy had a job yet. Or was planning on one. Feeling annoyed that he was making Kyle do all the work. Shoving those feelings aside, he checked the clock. It was only six-thirty PM. Only a couple of more hours until the store closed. He definitely could power through it and ignore the chat next to him.

The hours went by pretty quick. And he found himself helping Kyle straighten the front of the store. Putting clothes back on their hangers and items where they belong. He followed the older teen to where they were supposed to punch out. Kyle showing him how to and helping him with his password. Soon as they were done with that, they headed out of the store. Where Andy and Karen were waiting for him. Along with Tommy. Who was leaning against their ride with a small smile on his face. When he saw Chucky, he politely nodded but said nothing. Something about that action slightly annoyed him for some reason. But he just gave the other Buddi a small smile as Andy came over. A grin on his face as he asked,"So, Chucky, did you have a good day at work?"

"I did. This place is nicer than I thought it was going to be.",Chucky answered. Noticing the slight confusion on Kyle's face. He was a much better actor than he thought he was going to be. Andy explained that Chucky got a new upgrade body. Thanks to the art contest that they had at his school. How he'd gotten first place and what his work was. While Kyle nodded his head politely as he listened to it. Even telling the younger teen how cool his work was when he showed him the picture he took of it. Soon as they were done talking, Kyle told them to have a good night. Giving Karen a wave as he hurried to his ride. Quickly sliding into the passenger-side seat while Tommy got into the driver-side seat. Both buckled in as the car pulled out of its parking spot. And as it headed home, Tommy said,"I can't believe he's got an upgrade body..."

"I know. It's kind of weird but kind of cool.",Kyle stated. Tommy nodding his head in agreement at this. But not really feeling that statement. Now, he had more things to worry about. There was no high ground for Tommy. He and Chucky were back on a level playing field now. And he didn't like that one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to be a quiet movie night between them. Just him and Tommy cuddling together on the couch without a worry in the world. Instead, he was just grilling him on what Chucky had done. How he had treated him. And whether or not the other Buddi was acting off. Kyle kept telling him that Chucky hadn't done anything wrong for once. In fact, he was well behaved. Treated him pretty well and didn't hurt anyone. With a small smile, Kyle said,"I'm kind of impressed he didn't hurt Trevor."

"Didn't punch him or tell him off once.",he added. Which he had been tempted to do himself more than once. And on more than one occasion. Putting that to the side, he pressed his cheek against Tommy's shoulder with a smile. Toying with his hair as he asked,"You satisfied, Sweets?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I just got worried is all.",Tommy admitted. It wasn't like he was the safest Buddi to be around. With so many deaths under his belt. Only one of which Kyle didn't know of. And Tommy had a hand in helping. Shoving those thoughts aside, he stated,"I know I'm being paranoid. But he's kind of terrifying and...and I guess I'm a little jealous of him."

Jealous? Kyle stared up at him with a confused look on his face. Unsure of what his Buddi could possibly be jealous of. He raised an eyebrow as he questioned why he was jealous. It wasn't like he spent all his time with Chucky. Or had any of his breaks with him. So what in the Hell was he jealous about? Tommy answered,"He gets to work with you. I know he isn't attached to you by the hip or anything. But he still gets to work there."

"And they said that I can't work there cuz we're dating.",he continued. Something that Tommy had found utterly annoying. Why did it matter to them if they were dating or not? Kyle had told him it was something with corporate. That they could gang up on the company or something to that effect. But he wasn't sure how he found that answer. It seemed like corporate just didn't want to deal with any family or relationship drama that could happen. And he didn't like that Chucky could get a job there while he couldn't. Doing more than Tommy ever could. With a frown, Tommy added,"I just wish that we could work together."

"Yeah, but then you'd be away from Glenda. And we both know she needs you more than I do.",Kyle said. It was true. She'd needed him more now than she did during the school year. Since he was her main best friend in the whole world. And since it was summer, she needed someone to play with. Tyler couldn't always come over to do so. Nor could she always come over to his place. Also, Kyle had originally bought Tommy for her in the first place. It wouldn't be right to just abandon her when she needed him so much. Nodding his head, he said,"I know, babe. And I know it's silly to be jealous when you're not working directly together."

"I just can't help myself.",he added. Feeling rather foolish for admitting this. Kyle carefully kissed his cheek with a small smile. Then nuzzled his chest again. He kept toying with his Buddi's hair as he nuzzled his chest. In a soft voice, Kyle said,"Being jealous is a natural thing, Tommy. I've felt it before, Glenda's felt it before."

"Be jealous if you feel jealous. Just don't let it get violent or cruel.",he added. Gently grabbing the sides of Tommy's face as he stared him in the eye. A small smile on his face as their gazes locked. Tommy nodded his head in agreement at this. Gently gripping Kyle's waist as he stated,"I promise that I won't let my feelings get violent ever again. Attacking Chucky was the first and only time."

That was good in Kyle's mind. Even though he understood why Tommy had done the pencil stabbing, he still didn't want it to happen again. Or anything similar to it. Letting go of the sides of Tommy's face, he nuzzled his chest again. Pressing his cheek into his shoulder as they laid together. A few minutes into it, he asked,"Mind turning on the television, Sweets?"

Tommy nodded his head in agreement and turned on the T.V. Letting it go on as background noise for them as they snuggled. It was nice being able to relax as they laid together. After a few minutes, his stomach rumbled loudly. Causing his Buddi to stare down at him with an amused grin. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"You want me to order you something, Babe?"

"Nah, I can order my favorite stuff from _'Good Guys'_.",Kyle answered. Carefully getting his phone out from his back pocket. Putting his order into the delivery app. The order would come at least twenty minutes or so. Which he told Tommy about as they laid together in relative silence. Not really paying attention to the T.V as they laid together. Something that they rarely ever get to enjoy. Mostly thanks to Kyle's schedule being so busy. It felt nice just having a quiet moment like this. While they cuddled, Tommy asked,"So, Babe. Do you have tomorrow off?"

"Yes. I believe that I do.",Kyle answered. Not fully remembering since he hadn't seen his schedule in the past few days. Looking in the direction of their kitchen, he squinted his eyes. Then he added,"Yeah, I definitely got a day off tomorrow. Why?"

"I was thinking that since Glenda is going to be at Tyler's place, we could have a date tomorrow?",Tommy suggested. There was something they hadn't had since Kyle had graduated. Which was only possible thanks to Karen and Andy. Giving a small smile, Kyle nodded his head in agreement. Then he said,"That sounds like a great idea, Tommy."

"We could go to the Mall and hang out for a while.",Kyle added. One of the places that Tommy loved to go when they dated. Mostly because he liked people watching. For reasons that Kyle wasn't entirely sure of. But figured that it was harmless so he let it slide. Especially, when they could admire people's outfits as quietly as possible. Mentally noting how much that Kyle had wanted a few. There were quite a few that even Tommy wanted as well. Like crop tops with high waisted pants. Or a cute skirt with an adorable sweater underneath. Though Kyle definitely wanted the sweaters more than the skirts. Since skirts weren't that comfortable for him. But Tommy definitely felt comfortable with them. Grinning as he petted his boyfriend's waist. Nodding his head at the suggestion. Then Tommy said,"I'd love that, Kyle. I kind of miss the bookstore."

So did Kyle. As Maggie worked there from time to time. And he missed seeing her. Both of them talked about what they were going to do at the Mall. Halfway through the conversation there was a knock at the door. Causing Kyle to jump slightly in Tommy's arms. Carefully untangling himself, he headed to the door. Opened it up to see Trevor standing there. Who looked less than thrilled to be there. Before Trevor could say a word, he gave him the money. Along with a generous tip for coming so far and quietly told him to have a good night. Shutting the door in his face before heading over to the couch. Where Tommy was now sitting up on it. Having seen a glimpse of his co-worker as he did so. Tilting his head to the side, Tommy asked,"Who was that?"

"Just Trevor doing his side gig.",Kyle answered. Setting his food and drink down, he shrugged slightly. Then he added,"He wasn't being a dick this time. For once, he was being a pretty okayish dude."

"Well, that's good. Maybe he's finally learned being an asshole gets ya no where.",Tommy stated. Something that Kyle easily agreed to. But he doubted that Trevor learned that on his own. Putting that to the side, he started eating. Curling up to his Buddi as they watched the program he randomly turned on. Which turned out to be a cooking channel. The show was a competitive cake baking where people had to make cakes into crazy things. So far, they looked pretty cute. One of them had made this cool looking zombie cake. The second competitor had made a teddy bear cake. While the third one had made this huge life like looking Besti doll. It reminded him of the one he'd seen in the old apartment. Right down to the little beauty mark on her cheek. Raising an eyebrow, he said,"Huh, that one looks familiar."

"Yeah...she kind of does. It's kind of creepy.",Tommy said. And Kyle agreed with that statement. It was so weirdly life like that it unsettled him. Soon as it got time for the judges to try out the cake, they stared in disbelief. The third baker who made the Besti cake was a Besti. And she had a new upgrade form just like Tommy did. Her whole form was quite interesting to look at. Quite more shapely than they'd ever seen a Besti get. Her face was the same as before. But her hair looked a little longer and was pulled into a high bun. Both of them found it impressive that she was even on T.V. Most places didn't let Bestis and Buddis compete. This was an awesome sight. So was the fact that she was moving on to the final round.

"Wow, she's amazing.",Kyle muttered. Looking over at Tommy to gauge his reaction. Finding his Buddi nodding his head in agreement. Smiling slightly, as if he were proud of her. And he probably was. Since it was the first time someone like him could compete in anything. Sure, it was just a silly cake competition. But it was still important. Tommy said,"Indeed she is. I hope she wins this."

"I hope so too.",Kyle stated. She worked just as hard as the human competitor. It would suck if she didn't win. He smiled slightly as he watched her work very hard at her next cake. How sweet her look of determination was. Even Tommy seemed to enjoy her process. Smiling wider than Kyle was as he watched her work. The human she was competing against was rather rude about it. Saying some unkind things about her as he went along. Causing the pair to roll their eyes at his words. Tommy's eyes briefly glowing red as he sneered at the human. Mumbling a few choice curse words about him that Kyle agreed with. Soon as they were done with their cakes, the pair held their breath. Kyle crossing his fingers as Tommy gripped his hands together in a silent prayer. Praying to whomever was listening that she would win against this jerk human being. When the judges got to her cake, they all seemed happier. Enjoying it more than they had the guy she was up against. Telling her how beautiful it was. And how much they enjoyed watching her treat the staff they gave her with such respect. That she was very sweet and kind to them. Even when she had to scold them for not listening to her.

Which is why the leading Judge was happy to tell her that she'd won. A huge grin came to her face as she hugged him. Lifting him off his feet briefly as she swung him around. Giggling with glee as did so. Soon as she let him down, he gave her the prize. Her prize turned out to be a lovely medal, trophy, and sizable check for her business. They had interviewed her a few minutes later. Revealing that her name was '_Tiffany De Silva'_ and her bakery was called 'Petite Sweeties'. They weren't surprised to find there were several other Bestis and Buddis working there. Or that some of them didn't have upgrade bodies and were in their original bodies. What surprised Kyle was just how many of them worked there.

There had to be at least thirty of them. Some looked like they came from pretty rough lives and had scars on them. Some fixed to the best of the other Besti and Buddis could do. Kyle frowned slightly as he watched their faces. Looking over at Tommy, he said,"It's cool that she's helping others like her out. It's so sad how bad they were treated."

"I don't understand why anyone would hurt them like that.",he added. Not just saying that for any given reason. He meant it. Kyle couldn't understand why anyone would hurt these guys for any reason. Unless, God forbid, it was in self-defense. And he highly doubt that all of the former owners could claim that. Pushing those thoughts aside, he noticed Tommy's slightly sad expression. It definitely seemed like he was thinking the same thing. With a glowing yellow fingertip, he changed the channel to something else. A murder-mystery type channel. The look on his face was frozen in a way that suggested he was feeling utterly sad. Snuggling up to Tommy, Kyle said,"I know it's scary. At least there's someone starting to help Bestis and Buddis with their homelessness."

"Maybe that'll inspire more people.",he added. Nuzzling his chest with a broader smile on his face. Relaxing when his Buddi finally started to relax. The rest of the evening going without a hitch after this. Kyle finished his food before they started up a Disney movie, Alice in Wonderland. Knowing that it would help keep Tommy's mind off the subject. And as far as he could tell, it was working. A little while later they started turning things off. Then headed to Kyle's bed to snuggle together. Singing a song for him until he fell asleep. Closing his eyes to keep the glow from disturbing his boyfriend.

Hours later, they were getting ready for their date. Tommy putting on a cute outfit that Kyle had gotten for him. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a cute black high waisted skirt and a button up gray t-shirt. Slipping on the cute bracelets that Glenda had made for him. Putting his hair into a low ponytail that suited him. While Kyle was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans with a short sleeve purple shirt. His hair slicked into a faux hawk that he felt was super cute. As soon as they were dressed, they got themselves a Kaslan car. Headed out to the mall and to their favorite shop.

Looking through the books for something they'd enjoy. While they browsed the aisles, they hear someone clearing their throat. Kyle had expected to see Maggie there. But was surprised to see Chucky with Andy instead. Both of them had stacks of comic books in their arms. They walked over to the pair as Kyle asked,"Hey guys. What are you guys doing here?"

"Just getting Andy some new issues of X-Men.",Chucky answered. Showing the comics that he was holding for Andy. Andy explained that he was getting them because Pugg recommended them. While Andy and Kyle talked about the comics, Tommy stared at Chucky. Who only gave him a polite smile back. Completely unaware of how much his fellow Buddi wanted to beat him to death.


	4. Chapter 4

The urge to smash the other Buddi's face was overwhelming. More so than he'd ever felt before he'd ever felt in so long. Crossing his arms, he gave a fake polite smile as he stared at Chucky. While they were alone together, Tommy asked,"So. How do you like your new form, Chuck?"

"It's been..._interesting?_ I'm still not used to being taller than Andy.",Chucky answered. Then told him how Karen wasn't used to it either. How it startled her the first few mornings when she saw him. And how weird it felt having a charger port in his neck now. One that Tommy definitely had too. It was pretty easy to hide under a choker that Kyle had gotten him. Which he was wearing right then. Just a simple black velvet one that easily clipped at the back. Toying with the fabric between his fingertips, he nodded his head at Chucky's words. The other Buddi questioned,"So, Tommy. How have things been going between you and Kyle?"

"They've been great.",Tommy answered. He goes on to tell them about how things had been at home. Just how much he loved being able to see his boy eye to eye now. And that snuggle time became a lot less awkward now. Grinning as he toyed with the choker. Noticing that Chucky was eyeing it strangely. Almost as if he were jealous of the thing. Shoving those thoughts aside, Tommy said,"Dates have been easier too. Now, people don't look at us weird."

"And I can do other things for him now.",he added. Like massages, doing the laundry, and he could make food for him. Something that he'd absolutely loved doing. Making food was kind of more fun than how Kyle made it out to be. Fun but not easy in the slightest bit. It took him a couple of tries to the foods Kyle liked just right. Despite how bad they initially turned out, Kyle pretended that he liked them and ate them. Tommy worked harder to get them right. Smiling slightly as he let go of his chokers. Looking into Chucky's eyes, Tommy questioned,"Isn't it great being able to have more abilities to help our families, Chuck?"

Chucky agreed with him on that. Nodding his head with a polite smile and glancing over at Andy. Who was showing Kyle some comics that were horror related. Things that he guessed both boys enjoyed. Turning back to Tommy, he said,"It is pretty nice."

"Hugs are easier now.",Chucky added. Hugs were so much nicer and a lot less awkward. Andy didn't have to hold him like a toddler. Which used to be somewhat awkward as all out. Shoving those thoughts aside, he stared Tommy in the eye. Tommy was toying with his choker again. In a way that irked him for some strange reason. There was this feeling of jealousy bubbling up in him that he couldn't think of. Trying to shove those feelings aside, he asked,"So, where did you get that necklace from?"

"I got it from, Kyle. As a present for not getting violent for over a few months.",he answered. Which was true. He'd kept most of his violent urges down for around five months or so. It'd been more difficult than he initially thought. Mostly thanks to Trevor's annoying ass mouth and behavior. Oh how he'd been tempted to smash the older man's face in. Especially, when he briefly visited Kyle at work. Trevor yelled at his boy for not taking one of his shifts. Despite the fact that he'd taken most of the older man's shifts and just wanted one day off. The urge to slam a weight into his skull over and over again was overwhelming. And according to his boy, his eyes had glowed bright red. Thankfully, none of the other staff had seen that little episode. He'd also managed to keep his temper under control as well and not hurt Trevor.

But goodness, it'd been so tempting.

Smiling slightly, Tommy stated,"He'd got me this from where you work."

"Oh, that was nice of him.",Chucky answered. Part of him was feeling utterly jealous about that. The little gift was cute and he wished he had it. Doing his best to ignore those feelings, he smiled at the other Buddi. Toying with his hair as he added,"And it really suits you, Tom."

"Thank you, Chuck. I think so too.",Tommy stated. The smile on his face grew a little as he toyed with the choker again. Not noticing the slightly envious look on the other Buddi's face. Putting that to the side, he asked,"So how do you like working with Kyle?"

"It's been nice. Despite how annoying some of the customers and one co-worker is.",Chucky answered. Not naming the co-worker he was thinking of. As he didn't want to get angry over him again. Gritting his teeth as he toyed with his shirt. Tommy raised an eyebrow at the other Buddi's expression. Knowing full well whom he was talking about without naming them. Letting go of his choker, Tommy questioned,"I'm going to guess that you met Trevor?"

"You know him?",Chucky asked. Looking him in the eye as he looked slightly surprised. Of course he did. He met that asshole long before he knew that he worked with Kyle. Nodding his head, Tommy answered,"Yeah. He delivers food as a side job. And he delivered 'Good Guys' for us once."

"Was a total prick about it too.",he added. Definitely had been the biggest prick in the world in Tommy's opinion. Saying rude things to his boy for no good reason. Grinding his teeth slightly, he continued,"I was so tempted to make a Kaslan car drive into his ride. But I knew Glenda and Kyle wouldn't want to see that."

"I would've done the same thing. He's such an asshole.",Chucky said. For once, they agreed on one topic. That Trevor was the absolute worst person they had the displeasure of meeting. While they looked at each other, their grins grew a little more menacing. Tommy asked,"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Chuck?"

"Get rid of the asswipe in the most nonviolent manner possible?",Chucky suggested. Steepling his fingers as his fellow Buddi nodded his head in agreement. There were several nonviolent ways they could get rid of him. One being recording Trevor's behavior to show to managers. Along with showing his horrible behavior to the bosses first. Making sure that they know full well what kind of person that Trevor was. For once, they were finally getting along. And genuinely grinning at each other as they plotted Trevor's eventual unemployment.

While they spoke together, Kyle was poking around comics that Andy liked. They were pretty cool in his opinion. And some were stuff he recognized as well. He'd wanted to read them for a while now and he didn't know where to get them. Picking up an urban legend themed horror comic, Kyle asked,"So is this the one you were talking about?"

"Yeah, Pugg says it's funny as fuck.",Andy answered. While Andy said this, he started looking through the thing. It looked cheesy but in a fun sort of way. Definitely something that Kyle would love so he put them under his armpit. Then looking through the other books that were of the same theme as well. Picking up a few that he had wanted to read as well. Some were normal books. Others were actual graphic novels that he'd vaguely heard of. Shoving those under his armpit as well. While they looked through the cool books, Andy whispered,"_Dude. Chucky and Tommy're doing some creepy grins right now._"

"_They're not fighting, right?_",Kyle asked. Something that he was worried about just as much as the creepy grins. When Andy confirms that they aren't, he looks up carefully. Noticing that they're mumbling something to each other. Sending a chill up his spine as he stared at the Buddis together. Part of him wanted to read their lips. But he was worried that they were going to notice that he was watching them speak to each other. Shoving that aside, he whispered,"_We should watch them just in case._"

Andy nodded his head as they quietly looked for comics. All the while keeping an eye on their Buddis as they did so. A few minutes later, their Buddis came over to them. Their smiles a whole lot less creepy when they came over. Tommy asked,"You find anything that you like, Babe?"

"Quite a few. There's a lot of decent horror comics here.",Kyle answered. Even showing him a few comics that he'd picked up so far. His Buddi nodded his head at this as he briefly glanced through them. Seemingly liking the selection that Kyle had picked. Going through the comics that Kyle had pointed out to him, he found an obsessive love one. Holding it up, Tommy asked,"Can I get this one, Kyle? It looks so freakin' cool!"

Kyle glanced it over when Tommy handed it to him. Looking through the description, he nodded his head. Then set it with the rest of the books that he had planned to buy. Sure, it was strange that he wanted this horror love story. But he wasn't going to discourage Tommy from reading. So they headed to the cashier to buy the stack of books he had in his hands. Setting them on the counter they talked about where to go for lunch. Well, for Kyle's lunch. Even in this new form, Tommy couldn't eat. The cashier recommended a new sandwich shop that she liked. Both of them thanked her for that as they took their bag of books. Looking over at Andy and Chucky, Kyle asked,"You want to come get some lunch, Andy? Or are you here with your Mom?"

"Nah, Chucky and I came alone. And I'd love that.",Andy answered. Paying for his own books that he had wanted as well. Chucky nodded his head slightly at this they followed the pair towards the shop. Soon as they got in, both boys reviewed the menu. Their Buddis standing between them as they did so. Kyle ordered himself a roast beef sandwich with some of his favorite baked cheddar chips. Along with a large soda. Andy ordered himself a turkey sandwich with barbeque chips and a bottle of water. While they waited for their order, they spoke about what they were doing next. Chucky and Andy were planning on going to the art store. Get themselves new sketch books along with some new art supplies. Chucky stated,"I accidentally broke a few of my pencils."

"New body strength is difficult, eh?",Tommy asked. Knowing that struggle as well. Having broken quite a few forks over the first week of his new body. Among other things that he was embarrassed about breaking now that he thought of it. Shoving those thoughts aside, he smiled when Chucky nodded his head. Feeling a lot less dorky about not being as coordinated. Then Andy asked,"So what're you guys up to after this?"

"We're just gonna catch that Stab remake.",Kyle answered. It was a movie that they'd seen the trailer of for a few weeks. The trailer looked promising and so did the cast. But neither of them were entirely sure it was going to be good. As a lot of remakes turned out to be soulless trash in his opinion. And Tommy'd seen enough on Netflix to agree with him on that. They felt like they were too try hard. Or had nothing new to bring to the table. Even a few just felt like gore porn. Putting those feelings aside, Tommy stated,"It looks so cool and I hear that Millie Brown girl is going to play Sidney."

"Huh, I bet she'll do a great job.",Andy said. He liked watching her in Stranger things. So he suspected that she'd do just fine in this role. While they spoke about the Stab series, their order finally came up. Kyle hurriedly got it for them then they got a table nearby. Sitting down, he gave Andy his sandwich before digging into his own. While he ate, he said,"I like the Stab series. But the premise is kind of weak when you think about it."

"How so?",Andy asked. Looking slightly confused as to why Kyle thought that about the series. Setting his food down, Kyle answered,"The killer's motives are pretty damn weak. Like his Dad was cheating on his Mom with his girlfriend's Mom."

"So instead of just simply rebelling against his Dad, he kills his girlfriend's Mom. Then expects her to just get over the death like it was nothing?",he added. Feeling annoyed at how bad that was. Even for a villain that was pretty dense. Toying with his sandwich, he continued,"And the movie treats the Mom like she's the only one at fault for this. Despite the fact that the Killer's Dad could've just not cheated his wife."

"I mean how hard is that?",he added. That and the series were based on real life events. Well, mostly real life. He wasn't entirely sure how truthful they were. And doubted the real life victim was okay with being used like this. Putting those thoughts aside, Kyle muttered,"It just feels so stupid."

"You know, I think I heard the lady they based the protagonist off of's family tried to sue once.",Andy stated. Though, he wasn't entirely sure. It might have been a rumor that he read about online or heard in school. Shrugging his shoulders, he stated,"Not entirely sure if that's true. But she'd have good reason if it were."

"Oh Hell yeah she does. So does her family.",Kyle added. Part of him starting to feel a little terrible about seeing the movie now. But he figured that it was probably more respectful of the victims now. Since the director had made several movies like that. And they seemed to really help the people she'd based them off of. Even getting them book deals and such. Shoving those thoughts aside, he continued eating his food. When they were done, both boys said their farewells. Andy and him hugging while the Buddis merely shook hands. Giving each other this strange look that only Kyle caught. Then they all parted ways as they headed to the theater. Before they were even a few feet from it, someone cleared their throat next to them. Neither paid this any mind as they continued on their way. Unfortunately, the person that done the throat clearing didn't seem to like this. And called out,_'Excuse me.'_ in the most obnoxious manner possible. Still they didn't think it was directed towards them. So they continued to ignore it as they got in line for the ticket counter.

Then Kyle froze as someone stabbed their rather sharp fingernail into his shoulder. Causing him to turn around as the person said,"I said, _**EXCUSE ME.**_ Didn't you hear me fucking calling for you?"

It was a woman in her mid-thirties. She was wearing black leggings, a cheetah print top, and had an uneven blond haircut. One that he'd seen at his actual job a million times with a few difficult customers. Her mouth was tucked into a frown as she glared him down. Which was hilarious given their height differences. He politely asked her what was the problem. The woman went on a tirade about how she needed his help. And that he was very rude for ignoring her in the book shop. When he told her that he didn't work there, she called him a liar. Telling him that she'd seen him help that deaf brat. So why couldn't he help her? Before he could answer, Tommy got between them. Setting his hands on his hips as he said,"Miss, he doesn't work at the book shop. He was helping a friend find something and buying things for himself."

"And he doesn't have to help you since he doesn't know you.",Tommy added. Giving her his best death glare as he did so. Soon as she opened her mouth, he continued,"No. Don't even fucking try. You say one more word and I'll call the cops on you."

"Now kindly, _**FUCK OFF!**_",Tommy demanded. Almost shouting that word in anger. Gesturing where she could go instead of harassing them. The woman stood there for a minute. Mouth opening and closing in a way that made her look like a fish. But she soon shut her jaw. Mumbled a few choice curse words before slinking away from them. They laughed this off and bought tickets to the movie. One that was slightly better than they anticipated it was going to be. Tommy ordered them a Kaslan car while they headed to the front of the mall, they noticed the woman speaking to the actual employee of the book shop. She pointed them out while the employee glanced at them. Thankfully, it'd been the woman who had checked them out before. Who then looked at the blond lady as she said,"He doesn't work here Miss, I can't fire him."

Tommy and Kyle stifled giggles as they hurried out of the mall. Hurrying into the car as quickly as possible. Soon as they were in, they laughed their asses off. Making a mental note to tell their friends later. Hoping the book shop lady wasn't going to get Hell for it. They set their destination for Eddie and George's place to pick up Glenda. And grinning as they decided to tell them first what happened on the way over. Knowing full well that George would get a laugh out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

George and Eddie did indeed find the situation hilarious. They wondered if the lady didn't realize Kyle's outfit was nothing like the actual employees. Or if she just had her _'Marsha vision'_ engaged. Either way, he could tell they would joke about it for weeks. Maybe longer. A small smile came to his face as he toyed with his bags. Tommy stated,"I really hope we never see that jerk again."

"Eh, what're the chances we'll see her a second time?",Kyle asked. After all, it was a big city. There was barely any chances that they'd meet up ever again. He patted his Buddi's back reassuringly at this. Causing him to smile slightly as he nodded his head. To keep him from lingering on this, he questioned,"So, Glenda. What should we make for dinner tonight?"

"Can we have pizza tonight?",she asked. Grinning as she turned to look at her older brother. Toying with the pencil in her hand absentmindedly. It was a sound request. They hadn't made pizza in quite a few months. So he nodded his head. Thinking over the supplies that they would need for it. And they resumed chatting about how their day had gone. After an hour of this, Kyle decided they needed to leave. Helping Tommy with Glenda's things as she hugged Tyler. Both giving their friends hugs before they headed out to their Kaslan car. Soon as everyone was in, Glenda asked,"Can we have cake tonight too?"

"I'll think about it, Sweets.",Kyle answered. Cake was another thing they hadn't had in a long time. But he wasn't sure he was in the mood for it. Still, he wanted her to be happy. So if there was a decent cake on sale, he'd get it. Smiling as she nodded her head happily. Part of him wondered why she wanted a cake out of the blue like this. Since, she hadn't asked for it in so long. Then he started thinking about what today was. It would've been his Mother's forty-eighth birthday. His heart sank when he realized that he hadn't remembered. But Glenda had. Making him feel awful for forgetting his late Mother's birthday. And that Glenda was the only one who had. Putting those thoughts aside, he put on a happy face. Not wanting to alert his little sister or Buddi that something was up. Suggesting they play_ 'Truth or Dare'_ while they drove to the store.

They did mostly tame things while playing it. And it kept his own mind off of the date as well. When they pulled up to the store, Kyle asked,"Is there anything we desperately need while we're here?"

"I made a list of some of the things we need. I believe it's just toilet paper, soda, and garbage bags.",Tommy answered. Quickly running through the list that he had in his head. Going over it twice to be sure that he hadn't missed anything, he nodded. Kyle smiled slightly as they got out of the car. Glenda taking his and Tommy's hands while they walked through the parking lot. Afraid that she'd get lost if she let go. Something that she hadn't voiced to either of them in the past. But she guessed they probably already knew about this. She grinned slightly as Kyle let go of her hand to grab a cart. Still hanging onto Tommy's hand as they walked through the aisles. Both of them singing the Buddi song as they walked along. While they got the items they needed, she noticed a strange lady following after them. Her hair was blonder than Kyle's was. Which she wasn't sure was possible.

Tommy noticed that Glenda's attention was diverted from him. Her gaze was watching something behind them as they shuffled along. Following her gaze, he frowned as he realized who she noticed. It was the woman from the mall. She probably hadn't followed them from the mall. But it was the worst coincidence that they encountered in a long while. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he whispered,"_Babe, guess who's here._"

"_Uh...is it the lady from before?_",Kyle asked in a low voice. Looking at his Buddi, he frowned as he noticed Tommy nodding. Glancing over his shoulder as discreetly as possible, he sighed when he saw her following them. An overwhelming urge to scream at her came over him as they moved to the sauce aisle. Looking for a specific sauce they heard someone clearing their throat to the right of them. Gritting his teeth, Kyle turned to the person. While Tommy put Glenda carefully behind him as the woman snapped her fingers at his boy. Resisting the urge to burn her hair as she hissed,"**_You! Now I know where you work! I want to speak to your manager!_**"

"I don't work here either, lady.",Kyle stated. Feeling rather annoyed that this woman wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't want the situation to escalate any more than it already had. Fearing that Tommy would lose his patience and get violent with the woman. Almost like he had with Trevor a couple of months ago in the store. But it seemed the woman didn't listen to this information as she grabbed his upper arm. Squeezing tightly as she hissed,"Bullshit, I know for a fact your ass works here."

"And I'm going to have you fired if you don't come with me.",she added. Trying to physically drag Kyle out of the aisle they were in. Glaring at him when he slapped her hand off of his arm. He stated,"Keep your hands off of me. I'm a customer like you."

"Now leave me alone.",he added. Going to grab the cart handle once again but had been stopped by the woman. Her hand gripped his arm so tight he was sure there was going to be a bruise. He squirmed in her grip as he demanded she let him go. But she ignored this as she physically started dragging him once again out of the aisle. Tommy decided he'd had enough of this as he instructed Glenda to grab the cart. Then he hurried over to Kyle and the woman. Smacking her hands off of his boy as he glared at her. Trying to keep his eyes from glowing red as he hissed,"He said that he doesn't work here either, Miss. We're just trying to get our groceries."

"Please, leave us alone. Or I'm going to call the cops.",he added. Hoping that tactic would work again as he put Kyle behind him. Who hurried over to his little sister as quickly as possible. Telling her that everything was fine and the lady was just confused. The woman got this strange look on her face as she examined his. Immediately noticing the charger port in his neck and sneering. She mumbled something under her breath that he didn't catch. But he didn't care to ask her to repeat herself. Instead, he just walked back over to his family. Smoothing his features into a small smile as he picked a cheap pizza sauce off the shelf. Carefully setting it in the cart as he asked,"You think we should get pepperonis for the pizza or just have it be a cheese one?"

"Pepperonis with olives?",Glenda suggested. Giving Tommy a big grin as she loosened her grip on the cart. Her Buddi nodded his head in agreement as they started heading towards the canned olives. Not noticing that the woman had left the aisle. And definitely not caring where she went either. As they put the items into the cart, they heard the woman's voice once again. This time, it sounded much more irate than it did earlier. They turned to where she was coming from and noticed a worker along with her. Someone that looked like a manager. Both Tommy and Kyle gritted their teeth as they came close. Soon as she was within an arm's length of Kyle, she poked him hard in the chest. Then she hissed,"**_This is the man that I was talking about. He refused me service and cursed at me._**"

"He had his horrid little robot threaten me too.",she added. Jabbing her thumb at Tommy for emphasis. He was tempted to break that thumb as he glared at her. Feeling his eyes glow bright red as he sneered at the woman. The employee clearly looked done as he stared at the three of them. Then he said,"Miss, he doesn't work here."

"And he didn't curse at you! You were being a jerk to him and tried to hurt him!",Glenda pipped up. Giving the lady her best annoyed look. Which was somewhat unnerving for someone that young. Patting her on the head, Kyle nodded his head. He then pulled up his shirt to reveal the injury that the irate woman had given him. Calmly as possible, he said,"She tried to physically drag me out of the aisle when I told her that I didn't work here."

"And Tommy here only threatened to call the cops when she wouldn't leave us alone.",he added. It was the truth. Tommy even agreed to that as he got between the woman and his boy. Giving the woman a stern look as he set his hands on his hips. While the employee looked over at the woman, she had gone very pale. Spluttering something that neither could easily understand. And the employee stated,"Miss, I think you should leave. Or I'm going to call the authorities."

"You're not allowed to do this to anyone. Regardless, if they work here or not.",he added. Keeping his tone firm but polite. The woman's face turned bright red as she turned on her heel and sprinted out of sight. Possibly sprinting out of the store as well. Soon as she was out of sight, the employee apologized for how they were treated. Telling them that she was one of their most problem customers. And that he was going to make sure that she got banned after this. They thanked him for this and went on with the rest of their shopping. Getting enough supplies to make two pizzas. One being Glenda's favorite and Kyle's. Then heading to the bakery to find a suitable cake. One that he knew would've been their Mom's favorite. Strawberry with chocolate frosting. Also picking out some lavender ice cream that Kyle knew that Glenda would love. Since, she'd behaved herself so well and helped them so much with that horrid woman. He felt that she deserved a little treat for it. Even letting her pick out some candy at the register when they got to the self check out.

When they were done, Tommy ordered them a Kaslan car. The three of them sat on a bench outside of the store while they waited. Glenda and Tommy sang the Buddi song as they patiently waited. Noticing the woman from earlier sitting in her car. Glowering at them as she sat there. Kyle just politely waved at her as he gave her a shit-eating grin. She flipped him off then pulled out of the parking lot. Making him laugh as he rolled his eyes at her. Oh, well. Hopefully they weren't going to see her for a third time. A moment later, the car pulls up to the curb. Tommy puts their groceries into the back seat. While Kyle buckled Glenda into her seat. Getting into the passenger-side seat, he said,"You were such a big help today, Glenda."

When Tommy got in, he added,"You did a great job at telling that lady were to stuff it."

Glenda grinned at this information. It felt good knowing that she helped out her older brother and Buddi like that. And was really grateful that the rude lady didn't get away with her lies. She shouldn't have hurt her big brother like that. Putting that to the side, she asked,"Is your arm okay, Kyle?"

"Yeah, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore, I promise.",he answered. It was true. The cuts weren't all that deep and the bruise didn't look too bad. But they probably were going to linger for a while. Shoving those thoughts aside, he turned slightly to give his sister a reassuring smile. While the car pulled away from the curb, he suggested,"Do you want to play_ 'Truth or Dare'_, Glenda?"

She nodded her head at this. And for the entire trip home, they played_ 'Truth or Dare'_. Keeping it light as they got home. Soon as they were, they started making the pizzas. Part of him felt grateful they picked up already made crusts. Glenda helped Tommy put sauce on the pizzas while Kyle preheated the oven. Hurrying to the table, he started opening the mushrooms and olives. Putting a ton on the first pizza along with the pepperonis. The second pizza, he opened the fridge and got out some left-over jalapenos that they used for their tacos. Holding them up for Tommy and Glenda to see, he asked,"You guys cool with me putting these on the second pizza?"

"Yeah! Put'em all on with some pepperonis!",Glenda suggested. That made him raise an eyebrow as he stared down at her. She put down a few pepperonis as she continued,"You can make that tsundere pizza we saw that one lady eating."

That made sense. And he'd been interested in eating it for a couple of days. Smiling slightly, he nodded his head in agreement. Then put down a ton of the pepperonis that they had. Carefully dumping what was left of the jalapenos that they had. Pouring a little more cheese over them as well. When he was done, he put the pizzas into the oven. Setting the timer on his phone as he said,"Here we go. Ten minutes for each of them."

"While they bake, let's watch a little T.V.",Kyle added. Tommy nodded his head in agreement as he switched the T.V on. Cleaning up the pizza mess as Glenda hurried over to the couch. Plopping down on it as she watched the new Steven Universe show. Some dumb thing that he wasn't entirely interested in either. That show was just too boring for his tastes. Ignoring this, he sits down at the kitchen table. Toying with things on his phone as he waited for the pizzas to cook. While he did this, Tommy sat down next to Glenda as he watched the T.V. Feeling slightly unimpressed with the new show that was being aired. It was really unimpressive in his eyes. And he didn't really like how much of an asshole that Steven was turning out to be. How dismissive he was too.

It was hard to believe that Glenda was enjoying this. But he figured she probably just liked the other characters. And not Steven. He did until she said,"Steven's being a total **_jerk face._**"

"I know. I wish someone would tell him to stop.",Tommy agreed. Feeling grateful that she also felt this way about them. He grinned slightly as he toyed with his choker for a little bit. Turning the channel with his fingertip to something else. Halfway through the episode, Kyle announced that the pizzas were finally ready. And was setting them down on the table carefully. Cutting them up as Glenda slipped off the couch and headed to the table. Smiling down at her, he asked,"How many slices do you want, Sweets?"

She only asked for two slices as she smiled back at him. Which he gave to her before she headed to the living room. Sitting back down on the couch as she watched the show. Kyle took three slices from the jalapeno laden one and headed over to them. Sitting on the opposite side as he started eating. It was much spicier than he anticipated it would be. But he found himself enjoying it as he continued to eat. When they were done with their pizzas, Tommy got up to cut the cake. He had hurried over so fast that it was weird. Glenda raised an eyebrow as she watched him move. Looking at Kyle, she stated,"Uh, that was weird."

"Yeah...wonder what he's up to.",Kyle muttered. Raising an eyebrow as he put the lavender ice cream next to Glenda's slice. Putting the ice cream back quickly before taking the slices out to them in the living room. Giving the plates to them, Tommy gave them a polite smile. This made Kyle raise an eyebrow as he noticed Tommy's intense look. Glenda looked slightly confused as she looked at her Buddi then at Kyle. Tilting her head to the side as she started digging into her cake. Shrugging his shoulders, he started eating his own slice. When he took a bite out of his cake, he hit something hard. And it definitely wasn't the fork.

Setting the cake and fork down on the coffee table, he pulled the item out of his mouth. Finding that he was now holding a ring in his hand. One with a strange looking gem that was in the shape of a heart. The metal around it was shaped into hands with a small crown over it. Which also had a tiny gem in it. A little clear one. Looking it over, he tried to process what in the world it was. Then it hit him. This was a claddagh. Claddaghs were wedding rings. Kyle's eyes widened slightly as Tommy carefully took it out of his hand. Getting down on one knee as he smiled up at his boy. Tilting his head to the side, Tommy said,"I had Maggie help me get this. She thought you'd like this more than a normal engagement ring."

"So, Kyle. Will you marry me?",Tommy asked. Grin widening as he stared into the older teen's eyes. Glenda was watching him with a shocked expression. Not a bad one but still surprised. Her fork was halfway to her mouth as she watched him. It took him a moment to process what was being asked of him. And a second longer to form words. Flinging his arms around Tommy's neck as he kissed his cheek. A huge grin on his face as he answered,"Yes! I'll marry you!"

Tommy pulled him close as he hugged him. Glenda shouting with glee as she set her food on the coffee table. Hugging the pair as well as congratulating them. Now, they were going to be more like family than they were before. And absolutely nothing was going to get in the way of their happiness.


End file.
